Arctic Garden
by Ulrich362
Summary: Their first meeting may have been far from ideal, but after the war things have changed drastically and maybe a second chance will let these two get to truly know each other. (Yuri/Rin)


Arctic Garden

By Ulrich362

(I do not own Yugioh Arc-V or any of its characters. All rights go to their respective owners.)

"You're sure there's nothing else we can do? A relaxing stroll through a garden perhaps, or something conventional like dinner?" Yuri inquired as Rin helped him put on a pair of ice skates. "This seems a bit…"

Rin looked up towards Yuri before frowning. "Yuri relax, this is going to be fine. Everybody falls sometimes and I'll be right there with you."

Yuri glanced at Rin before sighing. "Alright, honestly I'm surprised you're even willing to give me this chance all things considered."

"You've changed Yuri, and if anything does happen, I'm a better skater than you." Rin pointed out causing Yuri to frown before sighing. "Well, now that that's settled come on, we can head into the rink."

"Fine, if you insist." Yuri relented before following Rin onto the ice only to almost immediately lose his balance and collapse. "Lovely."

Rin couldn't help but laugh at that before offering Yuri her hand. "Need some help?"

Yuri rolled his eyes before taking her hand. "Maybe a bit."

Rin smiled while helping Yuri back to his feet as the two of them started to slowly skate along the outer edge of the ice rink as Rin thought back to why they were at the ice rink in the first place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_It had been just over a year since the end of the Dimensional War and Rin was heading back after picking up some parts for the new Duel Runner she and Yugo were trying to build only to freeze when she felt a familiar chill._

"_Who's there?" Rin asked turning only to see Yuri walking up to her in almost the same way he had when he kidnapped her for Duel Academy only for her to do a double take as she noticed he wasn't wearing his Duel Disc._

"_Rin, do you have a few minutes?" Yuri inquired approaching her. "I'd like to talk with you."_

_Rin blinked in surprise. "Sure, is something wrong?"_

_Yuri met her eyes before sighing. "I wanted to apologize to you in person. For everything I dragged you into."_

_"Yuri…" Rin started in shock before closing her eyes. 'Yuya defeating him really changed Yuri's outlook on things.'_

"_I wanted to know if there was anything, I could do to make up to you." Yuri explained._

_Rin looked surprised before pausing. "I… I don't know right now; can I think about it?"_

"_Sure, take however long you need." Yuri mentioned before walking off only to pause. "Oh, but Rin… I am sorry about everything."_

_Rin watched Yuri walk off into the crowd before closing her eyes only to walk back to meet up with Yugo._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin smiled remembering that only to stop as Yuri braced up against the wall of the ice rink.

"You're enjoying this a little too much aren't you?" Yuri questioned.

Rin couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Well… maybe a little, but I do want to help you out. Just relax and have fun."

Yuri frowned hearing that. "I don't think that's a good idea Rin, we both know what I consider to be fun and that's not a good thing."

Rin turned to Yuri before frowning. "Yuri… you enjoyed your match with Yuya didn't you?"

Yuri paused at that before closing his eyes. 'The first duel I lost… no, not just that. Yugo and Yusho too… all three of them were amazing matches. Maybe she's right, maybe…'

Suddenly Yuri lost his balance and collapsed again.

"Yuri!" Rin cried in shock before moving to help him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just got distracted." Yuri replied before wincing. "Maybe we should get off the ice though."

"Yeah, that's probably the best idea." Rin nodded before helping Yuri off to the ice and over to a bench. "You need a hand taking off the ice skates?"

"I think I can handle it." Yuri mentioned. "Though since ice skating didn't exactly work did you have anything else in mind?"

Rin stared at Yuri before smiling. "I'll give it some thought, but it was nice while it lasted."

Yuri nodded calmly. "Well, if anything comes to mind let me know."

"Alright, I will." Rin smiled before walking off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a few days since then and Yuto, Ruri, Yugo, Rin, Yuya, and Yuzu were in the Pendulum Dimension while waiting for their Fusion counterparts to arrive.

"Sorry we're late, it's…" Serena started as she walked up along with Yuri who was limping.

"Yuri, what's wrong?" Rin asked in shock seeing that. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine." Yuri reassured her. "I just twisted my ankle on that last fall so no ice skating for a few days."

Rin's eyes widened in horror hearing that. "Yuri, I didn't… I mean I never would have wanted you to get hurt I just…"

"Rin, I'll be fine." Yuri told her before smirking. "I do see why Fusion-kun was so distraught without you though."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yugo questioned.

"Honestly, because Rin's a very polite and intelligent person who you're rather lucky to have grown up with." Yuri answered calmly. "What, did you think it was an insult?"

"That's… I mean…" Yugo started before frowning. "Never mind Yuri."

Yuri nodded at that before wincing. "I guess we'll have to take a rain check on whatever it is you've come up with though Rin."

Rin blinked in confusion before pausing. "Oh… Yuri you're injured you don't have to worry about that."

"I'll heal, and let's be honest all of us have been injured at some point… most of it because of my actions after all." Yuri told her.

'Yuri…' Rin thought sadly. "Well, you can think of it like that, but I don't."

"She has a point, think about it Yuri if you hadn't kidnapped me and Rin then we would have never met, Yuto and Shun wouldn't have gone to the Standard Dimension and meet Yuya and Yuzu, Serena wouldn't have joined the Lancers if she didn't see Shun… in a way you brought the eight of us together." Ruri explained.

"She has a point." Yuto agreed.

Yuri closed his eyes at that. 'I hadn't thought about it that way but…is that even possible?'

"You know, it's been a while so who's up for a match?" Yugo asked suddenly. "Yuya?"

Yuya smiled. "Sure, that sounds like fun."

With that Yuya and Yugo walked over for their duel as the others sat on a nearby bench to watch the match.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, what's bothering you Rin?" Yugo asked. "I can tell you're upset about something."

Rin turned to Yugo before frowning. "It's Yuri, he got hurt because of me."

Yugo frowned before hugging her. "It wasn't your fault Rin; it was an accident and he doesn't blame you."

"I know, but I suggested ice skating and he'd never gone before…" Rin started before frowning. "I still feel like it's my fault."

"Do you want to go to the Fusion Dimension then?" Yugo offered. "To see them?"

Rin paused at that before nodding. "Yeah, I think I do."

"Alright, let's go." Yugo mentioned before walking over to their Duel Runner. "You want to drive?"

Rin smiled at that. "You can, this time."

Yugo chuckled at that before they got on the Duel Runner and raced off.

'Yuri… I'm. so sorry that happened to you.' Rin thought sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Easy, it's going to take a little time to heal and running around to the different gardens won't help you." Serena pointed out as Yuri sat against a wall in one of Duel Academy's gardens.

Yuri sighed. "I know that, but it helps get my mind off of things. There's a lot I want to avoid thinking about."

Serena frowned. "Yuri, you did bad things but it's just like Ruri said you're the reason we all met up."

Yuri just closed his eyes and frowned only for them to hear voices.

"I think I smell flowers over this way, that's probably where he is." Yugo's voice mentioned.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Rin's voice agreed as the two of them walked into the garden.

"Yugo, Rin?" Serena asked seeing them. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see Yuri, is he ok?" Rin asked.

"I've been better, honestly the only issue with being injured is that I can't take care of these gardens for a while." Yuri replied. "You don't need to worry about…"

"Yes, I do Yuri!" Rin interjected. "You were trying to do something to make up for the Dimensional War and because of what I suggested you ended up getting hurt."

"It's really ok, I'll heal." Yuri mentioned. "Besides, it's nothing compared to what you went through."

"It's different, but that doesn't make it any less important." Rin argued. "You used a spell to knock me out cold, I caused you to twist your ankle. The difference is thanks to you I met six people who became my closest friends while I just took you away from something you really care about."

Seeing that Serena walked over to Yugo before nodding as they left the garden.

Yuri meanwhile had looked down hearing Rin say that. "Hopefully the gardens will be alright for a while."

"Yuri… I'm so sorry." Rin apologized before sitting next to him and embracing him in a gentle hug. "Can I help?"

Yuri closed his eyes before smiling. "I suppose, but it's a bit more complicated than you think."

Rin smiled. "Well, I'm willing to try and learn. So, what's the first step?"

Yuri just smiled as Rin helped him to his feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How are you doing Yuri?" Yuya asked as he and Yuzu walked up to where their counterparts were sitting in the Fusion Dimension. "Is your ankle feeling any better?"

"Well it's doing a bit better. Though I still need to avoid overexerting myself." Yuri replied before sighing. "Honestly not being able to duel or work on my gardens is the main issue."

"Huh, I thought Rin was helping you with them." Ruri pointed out.

"She is, and we've been talking." Yuri replied. "That's part of the issue."

Rin couldn't help but laugh. "I might have been praising Turbo Duels a little too much."

"I get it, you want to try a Turbo Duel yourself, right Yuri?" Yuto inquired.

Yuri only smirked. "Defeating Fusion-kun on foot is one thing but defeating him at his own game? That would be even more fitting."

"You caught me off guard with that Drosophyllum Hydra of yours, it won't happen again." Yugo argued.

"Well once I'm back in dueling shape we can put that theory of yours to the test." Yuri stated calmly.

Yugo briefly glared at Yuri before smiling. "Sounds good to me, I'm already looking forward to it."

"Speaking of which how about we have a few matches right now?" Ruri asked. "Yuzu, do you feel up for a duel?"

Yuzu smiled at her Xyz counterpart. "Alright, that sounds fun."

Ruri smiled back as they walked over to get ready for their match as Yugo walked over to Yuri.

"Is there something you want?" Yuri inquired curiously. "Come to ask me to forget your little challenge?"

"Not on your life." Yugo grinned before sighing. "Actually, I wanted to talk with you for a bit."

Yuri widened his eyes in surprise. "What's on your mind?"

"I wanted to apologize to you Yuri." Yugo answered after a few moments. "For how I treated you back then."

Yuri stared at Yugo in surprise before frowning. "You don't need to apologize, I deserved that. We both know that Yugo."

"No, you didn't Yuri." Yugo argued. "You deserved to lose a match, to see that you're not this unbeatable duelist you thought you were, but you didn't deserve to be treated like that. Those Obelisk Force maybe but not you."

Yuri closed his eyes hearing that before smiling. "Well, if you're certain. I still plan on defeating you though."

"That won't happen, when it comes to Turbo Dueling, I'm completely out of your league Yuri." Yugo declared confidently.

Yuri just chuckled at that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been just over a month since then and Yuya, Yugo, and Yuto had gone to Duel Academy to check on Yuri.

"You're back on your feet then?" Yuto inquired curiously as Yuya leaned against one of the walls in Yuri's room.

"More or less, I'm still not in dueling shape… Action, Turbo, or otherwise." Yuri answered. "Though as long as I'm careful I can get back to the gardens."

"You really care about them, don't you?" Yuya asked with a smile.

"You're surprised Yuya?" Yuri inquired. "Considering my deck and the fact that there are at least seven different gardens throughout Duel Academy… did you expect the Obelisk Force to take care of them?"

"No, I have a feeling if they were in a garden it would end up destroyed." Yuto admitted.

"Yeah, it's a good thing Rin was able to help you out then. This place is really beautiful." Yugo smiled.

Yuri nodded at that before closing his eyes. "It's thanks to Rin. I suppose I should apologize for stealing her for so long."

"It's fine, she wanted to help you out." Yugo mentioned only to pause. "Actually, that is something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it?" Yuri inquired turning to Yugo.

"Well, when you captured Rin, she didn't have her Duel Disc or her deck." Yugo explained. "So how did she have her cards when I found her in the tower?"

"Oh, that's actually somewhat simple." Yuri mentioned. "You've probably figured out that we can produce cards to a limited degree here, the Professor having Pendulum Cards being the proof of that."

"I guess that makes sense." Yugo admitted only to pause and chuckle. "You got lucky though, she could have beaten you."

"Huh, are you sure about that Yugo? I mean Yuri's really strong." Yuya pointed out. "You know that better than a lot of people considering he managed to beat you."

Yugo frowned before smiling. "Yeah I am. In fact, once Yuri's back on his feet before I take him down in a Turbo Duel Rin can take him on and I guarantee she'll beat him."

"Well as flattered as she must be from your confidence, we really should ask Rin herself." Yuri mentioned before closing his eyes and smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, me against Yuri?" Rin asked in shock when Yugo suggested the idea. "I'm not sure Yugo, I mean… the idea of dueling against him kind of scares me."

"It'll be ok, we all know Yuri's not going to hurt you and plus you're one of the strongest duelists I know Rin." Yugo pointed out. "We'll all be right there with you."

Rin looked at Yugo uncertainly before smiling. "Well, I guess it's worth a try."

"Exactly." Yugo smiled only to pause. "Wait, you still haven't forgiven yourself, have you? You're afraid you might hurt him again."

Rin froze at that before frowning. "It's my fault he got hurt the first time, and…"

Just as Rin was saying that she received a message on her Duel Disc from Yuri.

"A message?" Yugo inquired as Rin looked at it before her eyes widened in shock. "Rin, what's wrong?"

"Yuri… challenged me." Rin answered looking at the message. "He said we never dueled before and since everything's calmed down, we can finally have one but…"

"But what Rin, is everything alright?" Yugo asked walking over to her.

Rin closed her eyes. "I don't know, I just… what if something happens?"

"It'll be ok, we'll all be there." Yugo reassured her.

Rin looked towards her childhood friend before smiling. "Ok, I'll do it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry it took so long, I wanted to make a few last second changes to my deck." Rin apologized as she raced up to the small field in the Fusion Dimension where Yuri suggested they have their match.

"Changes that might give you the advantage?" Yuri inquired before pausing. "Though before we start, I thought you might want these."

As he said that Yuri handed Rin some purple flowers. "Think of this as a thanks for your help in the gardens. They're Crocus flowers, not the prettiest in the world but they do bloom even in the winter."

Rin looked shocked taking the flowers. "Yuri… thank you."

Yuri smiled. "Well, why don't you have Fusion-kun hold those while we have our match."

Yugo glared at Yuri before sighing. "It's Yugo, but he has a point Rin. Just do your best."

Rin nodded as she took her position opposite Yuri and they activated their Duel Discs.

"I'll let you go first Rin." Yuri offered. "Let's see just how talented you are."

Rin nodded looking at her hand. "I play the spell card Chime of the Wind. This spell lets me show you the Windwitch – Ice Bell in my hand and summon another copy from my deck. Then I can summon another one from my hand and each one deals 500 points of damage to your life points."

Yuri braced himself as the two witches unleashed a frigid wind taking away 1000 of his points. "Not a bad start, anything else Rin?"

Rin smiled. "I might have something. I set one card and then since I have two Windwitch monsters in play I can call on my tuner monster Windwitch – Snow Bell. With that done I can tune my level one Snow Bell with my two level three Ice Bells."

Yuri looked in curiously to see what monster Rin would bring out.

"Midwinter wind. Make ice and snow my power and blow through! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7! Windwitch – Winter Bell!" Rin chanted as her ace monster appeared. Once per turn Winter Bell can use the special ability of another Windwitch in my graveyard, and I pick Ice Bell."

Yuri braced himself again just before another gust of frigid air struck him.

"Your turn." Rin stated calmly.

Yuri stared at Rin before smiling. "You weren't able to attack and yet you already dropped my life points by nearly half, consider me impressed. Then again, I can summon Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio, and by sending Predaplant Cordyceps to the graveyard I can summon Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra to my field who in turn adds Polymerization to my hand."

"Two Predaplants, and Polymerization already?" Ruri questioned. "That can only mean one thing."

"Maybe, but Rin can handle that dragon." Yugo smiled. "I know it."

"Maybe, we'll have to wait and see what happens." Ruri mentioned.

"I activate Polymerization, in order to fuse my two Predaplants together." Yuri smirked. "Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"

At that his ace monster appeared roaring.

'This better work.' Rin thought seeing it. "I play the Lost Wind trap card! This not only negates Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's abilities, but it cuts its attack points in half!"

Yuri's eyes widened in shock as his dragon lost its power. "Creative move, I end my turn with one facedown card."

Rin drew her card only to smile. "This card is perfect; I play Cold Wave!"

"Cold Wave?" Yuri inquired. "I'm not familiar with that spell."

"Cold Wave prevents either of us from setting or activating any spell or trap cards until my next turn." Rin revealed. "In other words, that trap you just set won't help you."

Yuri's eyes widened as he glanced at his set card.

"Now, I think I'll summon Windwitch – Glass Bell." Rin smiled. "Winter Bell attack Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!"

Starve Venom roared defiantly only for Winter Bell's icy winds to freeze him solid before he shattered. "That was a mistake, you see Rin when Starve Venom Fusion Dragon is destroyed, he takes all your monsters with him and deals damage equal to their attack points."

Rin's eyes widened in horror as a purple pool of venom appeared before striking her monsters only for Glass Bell to avoid it as Winter Bell shattered.

"What the, does Winter Bell have some kind of ability to prevent destruction?" Yuzu asked in shock.

"Not exactly, see it's true that Starve Venom Fusion Dragon can destroy Rin's monsters when it gets destroyed that only applies to special summoned monsters." Serena explained. "Not to normal summoned monsters like Glass Bell, words can be an effective weapon in a duel and if you think you'll lose all of your monsters you won't attack."

"Wait, but if Glass Bell isn't destroyed that would mean…" Yuya started in shock.

"It means she can attack Yuri directly." Rin smiled as her monster attacked wiping out Yuri's remaining life points.

"That was amazing Rin." Yuzu smiled as the monsters vanished and Yugo walked over to give her the flowers again.

"Thanks Yuzu." Rin said before turning to Yuri. "I think I got lucky though."

"Luck might have been part of it, but you beat me fair and square Rin." Yuri told her before closing his eyes in thought. "Could I ask you something?"

"Huh, what is it?" Rin asked curiously. "Do you need some more help in those gardens?"

Yuri couldn't help but chuckle. "I think I can handle that myself Rin, though if you'd like to lend a hand I won't object. Actually, I was wondering if you could assist me with something else."

"Assist you with…" Rin started before her eyes widened slightly and she smiled. "Alright, I think I can help you with that."

"I'd appreciate that." Yuri smiled before smirking. "Though now that we've settled which of us would win in a duel what should we do now?"

"There's a pool we could go to." Serena suggested. "It's not huge but it might be fun."

"A pool, why not. We'd need to get something to swim in, but we could meet up back here and then head over." Yuya smiled.

Yuri frowned slightly before shrugging. "Why not, it is something different from the normal."

"Alright, then we'll meet at Duel Academy in twenty minutes and then head over?" Ruri asked.

"Sounds good, see you guys in a bit." Serena smiled as the group went to get ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I still can't believe I pulled that off." Rin admitted from the bathroom as she got ready to meet everyone at the pool.

"You won because you're a great duelist Rin." Yugo smiled before pausing. "Actually, can I ask you something?"

Rin walked out of the bathroom in a green bikini before grabbing clothes to put over it while they rode over. "What is it Yugo?"

"You're starting to care about Yuri aren't you?" Yugo asked causing Rin to freeze. "Ever since what happened, and you spent time in the Fusion Dimension helping him with those gardens."

Rin looked down uncertainly. "That… no of course not Yugo, don't be…"

"Rin." Yugo frowned. "Don't lie to me, we grew up together. I know you better than anybody else."

"Yugo I…" Rin started before closing her eyes. "He's different from before, maybe in the past he was someone who scared me but now… and seeing him there it was just… can we please just go meet up with everyone?"

"Alright Rin, but you should tell him." Yugo told her. "You're right about Yuri changing though."

Rin closed her eyes in thought at that before putting her clothes on as they went to head to the pool.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yuri, are you ready or not?" Serena questioned. "We don't want to keep the others waiting."

There was no answer causing Serena to frown and open the door only to notice Yuri looking at his cards in his bathing suit before glancing over at her. "Oh, Serena what are you doing here?"

"I was just asking if you were ready to go, the others are probably waiting to head to the pool." Serena told him. "What's wrong with you?"

Yuri closed his eyes. "I'm just… thinking. I'll be ready in a minute."

Serena walked over. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Yuri frowned at that. "I doubt it would do much good, but why not. I'm thinking about the past. How things could have been different if we knew the others before."

"Yuri…" Serena started before frowning. "You're right, they could have been different but better late than never, right?"

Yuri closed his eyes. "I'm not sure anymore. It's not important anyway, the others are expecting us, aren't they?"

Serena just stared at Yuri briefly before nodding. "Yeah."

"Then we shouldn't be sitting around in here, let's head over." Yuri pointed out before walking out of the room.

Serena frowned before following him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is definitely relaxing." Ruri smiled as she floated on her back in the pool before glancing over at where Yuya and Yugo were having a friendly race.

"Yeah, I wonder what's bothering Yuri and Serena though." Rin mentioned glancing over at their Fusion Dimension counterparts who were sitting at the edge of the pool talking about something. "Do you think we should head over?"

Ruri glanced over only to frown. "I don't know."

Rin frowned at that only to notice Yuri glance at her before walking off as Serena sighed and dove into the water before swimming to her Synchro and Xyz counterparts.

"Serena, is everything alright?" Rin asked.

Serena sighed at that. "I doubt it, Yuri's apparently been thinking a lot about how things have changed since we met you and how things might have gone if we knew you from the beginning. Honestly, despite how he acts Yuri really does see all of us as his closest friends."

"Yuri really feels that way?" Ruri asked in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Serena nodded. "He's been agreeing to spend a lot of time with all of us, and honestly if you want my opinion, he feels especially close to you and Yugo Rin."

Rin's eyes widened slightly at that. "To us?"

"That's not really surprising when you think about it." Ruri pointed out. "Ever since we came back the two of them have been acting a lot more like brothers. Yuri's teasing is a lot more playful than before and Yugo and him clearly have a lot of fun in their constant duels."

Rin couldn't help not at that, unlike their matches during the war Yugo and Yuri had been smiling a lot every time the two of them dueled and then there was how he'd been acting while spending time with her only for Rin to frown.

"Rin, is something bothering you?" Serena inquired.

"Huh, oh it's nothing." Rin mentioned before glancing over towards Yuri. "I'll be right back you guys."

Serena and Ruri nodded before Rin got out of the pool and walked to find Yuri before noticing him sitting on his own looking at his cards before he noticed her.

"Rin, what are you doing over here?" Yuri inquired. "Shouldn't you be in the pool with the others?"

"Yuri, if I ask you something will you tell me the truth?" Rin requested. "Do… do you think of me as a friend or… something else?"

Yuri froze hearing that before closing his eyes. "What are you asking Rin?"

Rin swallowed nervously. "I… after the time we spent together in those gardens and…"

Yuri smirked at that before frowning. "I'm not sure Rin. Honestly I'm surprised any of you would ask something like that."

Rin frowned hearing that before sitting next to Yuri. "You're a kind person."

"We both know that's…" Yuri started only for Rin to stare at him causing him to pause.

"Let's be honest Yuri, you're a duelist pure and simple. You enjoy coming out on top, but you enjoy the challenge even more just like Yugo, Yuto, and Yuya." Rin told him. "Plus, if you weren't kind you wouldn't have been so willing to try and make amends with me and the others or be so patient when I was helping in those gardens."

Yuri looked down in thought hearing that before turning to Rin. "Even if that's true I…"

Yuri never finished his thought as Rin had closed her eyes and taken a breath before kissing him only to pull back a few seconds later.

"It is true Yuri." Rin told him. "I know it is."

Yuri stared at Rin for a few seconds before embracing her gently. "Why me? Why not Yugo?"

Rin closed her eyes as she hugged Yuri. "Yugo, he's my best friend, we grew up together but… I never felt that way about him."

Yuri just nodded quietly before smiling. "I suppose in a way, you not having your deck that day was a blessing in disguise."

Rin couldn't help but smile back. "You have a point, if I beat you then Yugo and I wouldn't have met everyone."

Yuri chuckled before smiling. "Well, if you're sure about… well this, then what happens now?"

"Now, I guess we have dinner and see what happens from there." Rin answered.

Yuri closed his eyes and nodded. "Alright, is there anything in particular you would recommend?"

"Shouldn't you be the one to pick where we go?" Rin inquired.

"True, but if we'd like this to go at least slightly well I should know what your preferences are." Yuri pointed out only to frown when he noticed Rin look down. "Wait… oh I forgot about that, sorry."

"It's ok, I'll trust your judgment on this one." Rin reassured him.

Yuri chuckled. 'Well, in that case I happen to know a small seafood place that's fairly good."

Rin smiled at that. "Sounds perfect."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He should be here any minute, you're sure about this Rin?" Yugo inquired as the two of them waited for Yuri to arrive at the dimensional gateway between the Synchro and Fusion Dimensions.

"I'm sure." Rin smiled before closing her eyes. "It is a little intimidating, but I think that's more to do with this being my first real date and not specifically it being Yuri."

Yugo couldn't help but smile. "Well, you're one of the bravest people I know Rin. I'm sure you and Yuri will have a great time."

"Thanks Yugo." Rin smiled before noticing Yuri. "Well, see you later."

Yugo nodded as Rin walked to meet Yuri.

"Are you alright Rin, I would understand if you had second…" Yuri started only for Rin to gently smile causing him to shake his head and just offer her his arm. "Our reservation is in twenty minutes, so shall we?"

Rin took Yuri's arm and smiled. "I think so."

Yuri smiled back as they started heading to the restaurant. "You know, you look wonderful but at the same time… off."

Rin paused at that. "Off, what do you mean off?"

"The dress, you look uncomfortable in it." Yuri explained indicating Rin's dark green dress. "You didn't have to get dressed up for me."

Rin smiled. "Oh, well I thought it might be fitting for our first official date."

Yuri smiled back. "Point taken, and for the record it does look amazing."

"Thanks." Rin mentioned before her eyes widened slightly seeing the small seafood restaurant Yuri was taking her too. "Is this the place?"

"Yeah, it's a bit small but the food tends to be nice and on the rare occasions I had a chance to come here instead of… well I like it and thought it might be fitting." Yuri explained before opening the door. "Ladies first?"

Rin couldn't help but smile as she walked into the restaurant. "Thank you, Yuri."

Yuri smiled before following her inside as they took their seats. "May I suggest the salmon, it's simple but I think it's good."

Rin smiled hearing that. "Well if you recommend it then I'll take your advice."

"Well then I hope it lives up to your expectations." Yuri chuckled before sighing. "Why are we doing this?"

"Yuri… you have to stop blaming yourself completely. Think about it, every cloud has a silver lining and we met some of our closest friends because of what happened." Rin pointed out. "I feel like Ruri, Yuzu, and Serena could be my sisters, and I know you and Yugo are really close too."

"That doesn't…" Yuri started only to pause. "Well even if that's true it doesn't change the fact that I led to you and Ruri being prisoners in the Fusion Dimension, and I doubt I need to remind you of the Parasites."

Rin shuddered recalling that only for Yuri to gently take her hand and squeeze it. "That… was awful. But it's in the past now and they're gone for good."

Yuri nodded at that. "Sorry for bringing up that painful memory, let's just try and enjoy our dinner alright Rin?"

Rin smiled gently before giving Yuri a small kiss. "That sounds perfect to me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a few months since their date and Yuri and Rin were currently in the Synchro Dimension waiting for the others to arrive.

"I'll be honest, I don't know if I'll be able to beat him or not." Yuri admitted putting a hand on the dark purple Duel Runner Rin had helped modify for him. "Yugo's stronger than most people and he has the advantage riding one of these."

Rin took Yuri's other hand reassuringly. "That might be true, but you're a strong duelist too Yuri and even if you lose it'll be a friendly match."

Yuri smiled at that. "You have a point Rin, of course I have a feeling both of us would prefer to win this one."

"Exactly." Yugo agreed causing Yuri and Rin to turn as the others were arriving with Yugo already riding his Duel Runner. "Except even if we both want to win; I'll be the one who comes out on top."

Yuri smirked. "Well, in that case why wait? Rin's given me a few suggestions for how to ride one of these Duel Runners so if you're that eager to lose to me again I suppose I can oblige."

Yugo just grinned. "We'll just see about that one Yuri."

With that the two of them smiled as they put on their helmets and took their places while the others went to sit in the stands.

"How has he been doing?" Yuto inquired.

Rin smiled. "Well, after crashing a few times he started to get the hang of things. Honestly Yuri's a pretty good Turbo Duelist."

"That's not really surprising. He's a great duelist in general." Yuya agreed.

"That's definitely true." Ruri nodded before smiling. "Though Rin, what about you and Yuri?"

Rin smiled more. "He's a real gentleman, we haven't had a lot of dates but the few times we've gone to dinner or seen a movie have been wonderful."

"That's good to hear, you two really love each other, don't you?" Yuzu inquired with a smile.

"Of course." Rin answered with her own smile. "It took a little while to figure it out, but it was worth the wait. Plus, we're going out after the match so that's always a good thing."

Yuzu, Ruri, Serena, Yuya, and Yuto all nodded at that as they turned to watch the duel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was uncomfortably close." Yuri admitted while walking to a small park with Rin. "If I didn't draw my Predapruning spell when I did, I would have lost that duel."

"Well, you did end up drawing it and using it to pull off a victory." Rin smiled before starting to laugh.

Yuri smiled at that. "Something funny?"

"I'm just happy things ended up this way Yuri." Rin explained. "You and Yugo are as close as brothers and you both are such great friends with Yuya and Yuto. Serena, Yuzu, and Ruri are three of my closest friends in the world, and then there's the two of us."

"It wasn't exactly the best way to end up here to be fair." Yuri admitted. "Then again, the fact that we all survived so much and got here despite all of that is a pretty good sign if you ask me."

Rin just smiled before resting her head on Yuri's shoulder.

Yuri smiled at that before frowning. 'It's been such a short time and yet… Rin is an amazing person and she seems to enjoy spending time with me. How am I going… I'll figure something out.'

A few minutes later they arrived at the park where they sat on a bench near a small lake as Rin rested her head on Yuri's shoulder before starting to tear up.

"Rin?" he asked feeling that as he wrapped an arm around her. "What's wrong?"

Rin wiped her eyes before looking down. "I'm… I'm just scared."

Yuri closed his eyes before kissing her forehead. "Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

Rin took a slow breath before hugging Yuri. "I don't want to hurt you."

Yuri blinked in surprise before his eyes widened and he frowned. "He won't get anywhere near you Rin. I won't let that happen."

Rin just started to tear up at that as she hugged Yuri. "Thank you."

Yuri just held Rin close at that before closing his eyes in thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few more days had passed, and Yuri was standing outside of the LDS building uncertainly while looking over his cards only to pause and smile when he flipped over his Starve Venom Fusion Dragon.

"Huh, Yuri? What are you doing here?" inquired a voice as Yuri looked up to see Yuya and Yuzu walking over to him.

Yuri sighed seeing them. "I'm… considering applying as a temporary Fusion Course instructor, assuming everyone can get past my prior actions."

"It probably won't be easy, but I think they can, and Reiji will be able to help you too." Yuya smiled. "Though, why are you thinking of working at LDS?"

"Well, from what I recall you Lancers weren't the best Fusion duelists and even the few of you that did use the method had quite a bit to learn." Yuri smirked. "You recall your duel with BB don't you?"

"BB?" Yuzu inquired.

"He was a duelist of the Fusion Dimension who was forced to fight, and he could Fusion Summon without a spell card or any monster effects." Yuya explained. "Then that means you're planning on teaching Contact Fusion?"

"Along with the benefits of my two other spell cards." Yuri confirmed.

Yuzu smiled at that only to pause. "Wait, but you said a temporary Fusion Course instructor. Doesn't that mean you're trying to get…"

Her eyes widened slightly as Yuri closed his eyes but nodded.

"Huh, is something wrong?" Yuya asked curiously.

"No, nothing's wrong at all Yuya." Yuri told him before sighing again. "Well, no use standing around out here."

"You're right, and good luck Yuri." Yuzu smiled before he nodded and walked into the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Any questions?" Yuri asked calmly as he finished his demonstration to the LDS students in front of him.

"You mentioned it was one of your ace cards, but would you recommend using that Super Polymerization along with cards like Mystical Sheep #1 in order to increase the effectiveness of the Fusion?" asked a male student.

Yuri couldn't help but smile. "That is an option, though it would require you having a Fusion Monster your opponent has materials for. A smarter choice would be to use Fusion Monsters of your own with less specific requirements. For example, my Starve Venom Fusion Dragon requires any two dark monsters and so using Super Polymerization I can take advantage of whatever dark monster an opponent would play."

The students nodded at that before they left the classroom only for Reiji to walk up to Yuri.

"Is something wrong?" Yuri inquired. "I was under the impression these past few weeks have been going well."

"They have." Reiji nodded. "It's simply unfortunate I don't see you staying as an instructor much longer."

Yuri frowned at that. "What do you…"

"You originally asked if you could work at LDS in order to get enough money to purchase something correct?" Reiji asked. "Then it stands to reason you would leave once you've gotten enough money."

Yuri sighed. "That's true, and I assume that means you're aware of what I'm trying to purchase and that I should have enough soon?"

"Exactly." Reiji confirmed. "That being said you could stay as an instructor after that purchase, but I have my doubts you'll be spending large amounts of time outside of the Fusion or Synchro Dimensions."

Yuri closed his eyes before smirking. "Fair point. I appreciate the offer, but I'll have to pass."

Reiji nodded in understanding before placing an envelope on Yuri's desk. "Then this should be the last of what you need."

With that he walked out of the room leaving Yuri alone.

'It took a while, but hopefully this was worth it.' Yuri thought before taking the envelope and walking out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you." A young man said before walking out of a small jewelry shop as Yuri walked in.

"Hello young man, can I help you with something?" inquired an older woman behind the counter.

"Yes, thank you." Yuri nodded before walking over to the rings. "I'd like to purchase a diamond ring."

The older woman looked surprised hearing that before smiling. "Of course, was there any ring in particular you wanted to look at?"

Yuri paused at that before looking at the rings only for his eyes to widen slightly seeing a diamond ring with two emeralds on the sides. "Could I see that one?"

"Of course, one second young man." the older woman smiled before taking out the ring and handing it to him where Yuri looked at it and smiled warmly.

"It's perfect, I'd like to purchase this ring." Yuri mentioned. "How much is it?"

The older woman smiled before taking the ring. "This is $625 young man."

Yuri's eyes widened slightly before nodding and handing the older woman a card and the envelope. "This should be enough I believe."

The older woman looked at the money in the envelope and the card before checking only to smile. "Just enough."

Yuri smiled at that before the older woman handed him the ring in a small box. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, have a good day young man." the older woman smiled as Yuri walked out of the store before closing his eyes and heading towards the Synchro Dimension while sending Rin a short message asking her to meet him.

A few minutes later he arrived in the Synchro Dimension just as Rin raced up on a Duel Runner.

"Yuri, is something wrong?" Rin asked.

Yuri couldn't help but smile. "No, nothing's wrong Rin. I just wanted to see you."

Rin smiled at that only for her eyes to widen as Yuri took the small box out of his pocket. "Yuri…"

"I know we didn't exactly get off on the best foot, but I truly enjoy the time we've spent together since then and if it's not too much to ask I'd like to spend even more with you in the future." Yuri stated before opening the box revealing the ring. "So, will you marry me Rin?"

Rin's eyes widened in shock before she started to tear up. "Yuri… yes I will."

Yuri smiled warmly at that before gently placing the ring on her finger before embracing Rin and kissing her only to smirk playfully. "Looks like I'm stealing you away from the Synchro Dimension again, only this time you're coming willingly."

Rin pouted playfully. "Who says we're going to the Fusion Dimension? You could move here you know."

Yuri just kissed Rin again. "We'll figure something out."

"You're right, we will." Rin agreed with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six months later Rin was looking at her reflection while Ruri, Yuzu, and Serena stood next to her.

"What's bothering you Rin?" Yuzu inquired noticing she was frowning. "Today should be the happiest day of your life."

Rin let out a sigh hearing that. "I know, and it is. I love Yuri and marrying him is… it's just overwhelming."

"That makes sense, it's life changing." Ruri agreed. "But you and Yuri are facing it together."

"Yeah, but…" Rin started hesitantly. "I don't know if I can go through with it."

"Yes, you can Rin." Serena told her. "Just take a breath."

Rin nodded before taking a slow breath.

"Do you feel any better?" Yuzu asked.

Rin closed her eyes at that before sighing. "I think so, but I'm still worried about this. What if something goes wrong or…"

"Rin, nothing will go wrong." Ruri interrupted. "You and Yuri love each other, and everyone wants you two to be happy."

Rin couldn't help but smile at that. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Her three counterparts all smiled at that.

"Are you ready to head down Rin?" Yuzu asked her.

Rin looked at her reflection one last time before smiling. "Yeah, I am."

Her counterparts nodded before the four of them walked down together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's kind of hard to believe." Yuri admitted before shaking his head. "The first time we met I was chasing Rin through the Synchro Dimension and knocked her out cold before dragging her to Duel Academy. Now we're about to get married."

Yugo frowned slightly at the memory before sighing. "You and Rin went through a lot to get here Yuri, but that just proves you deserve it."

Yuri turned to him and smiled. "Thanks, I appreciate you saying that Yugo."

"Have you two decided where you're going to live?" Yuya asked curiously.

"A lot of bad memories come from the Fusion Dimension, so we're planning on staying in the Synchro Dimension." Yuri answered. "To be honest, when you consider everything all of us went through it wasn't that hard to decide."

"Are you ok with that? The Fusion Dimension is your home after all." Yuto pointed out.

"The Fusion Dimension… no, Duel Academy was hardly a home Yuto." Yuri told him. "I'm fine with moving to the Synchro Dimension. It'll be a good change."

"Well, if you're sure." Yuto mentioned before smiling.

"Now then nothing against you three, but I think I have something more important to do than talk with you all day." Yuri smirked. "I have a wonderful young lady awaiting me."

"Yeah, you do." Yugo nodded. "Take care of her Yuri."

Yuri just smiled. "I have every intention of doing just that."

With that the four of the m walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuri glanced at the door again before closing his eyes and smiling. 'It won't be much longer.'

As if in response to his thought Rin appeared in the door wearing a white wedding dress as she slowly walked up to take her place next to him.

"You look incredible Rin." Yuri smiled. "Are you ready?"

Rin smiled back. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be Yuri."

With that she gently took his hand as the two of them turned and a man in a white robe walked up to them before clearing his throat.

"We are gathered here today for the union of Yuri and Rin in matrimony, before we begin do either the bride or groom have anything to say?" the man in the white robe inquired calmly.

Rin and Yuri exchanged a short glance before they both smiled and shook their heads.

"There's only one thing I want to say today." Yuri smiled.

Rin nodded in agreement. "I feel the same way."

The man in the white robe nodded. "And does anyone here have any reason these two should not be wed?"

The room was silent as not one person moved to object and some were even smiling encouragingly.

"It doesn't look like there are any objections to me." Yuri smiled while Rin did the same.

"Then do you Rin take Yuri to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the man in the white robe asked her.

"I do." Rin answered as the man in the white robe nodded before turning to Yuri.

"And do you Yuri take Rin to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the man in the white robe asked him.

Yuri turned to Rin and smiled gently. "I do."

The man in the white robe nodded again hearing that. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Yuri smiled as he gently kissed Rin as she kissed him back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few years had passed since that day and Yuri was frowning as he looked down at the track where Rin was struggling against Crow.

"Daddy, mommy can figure out a way to win right?" asked a young girl with purple hair and orange eyes.

Yuri looked at her before smiling. "Yeah she can. She just needs to stay calm and figure out what to do Alice."

Alice nodded before turning back to watch her mom to look at the field before smiling.

"Alright Crow, I'll play the spell card Polymerization and use it to combine Windwitch – Winter Bell with Windwitch – Ice Bell." Rin grinned as her monsters entered the Fusion Vortex. "I Fusion Summon Windwitch – Crystal Bell!"

"Mommy's monster like your special one daddy." Alice smiled.

Yuri chuckled. "Yeah, you're right Alice. It was scary before, but we made it a happy monster now."

Alice smiled at that.

"I use Crystal Bell's ability to copy Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind's effect." Rin declared. "That lets me cut Raikiri's attack points in half and win the duel. Attack!"

At Rin's command Crystal Bell launched a frigid gust of wind at Crow's monster destroying it and wiping out his life points as Rin slowed to a stop near her husband and daughter.

"You were amazing mommy; I want to be as strong as you and as nice as daddy when I grow up." Alice smiled hugging her.

Rin hugged Alice and smiled. "I know you will be one day."

Yuri just smiled seeing the two girls he loved most as he embraced them gently.

(Well… not my favorite with this one but I think it's ok. Hope you enjoyed and see you in the next one. Oh and if you have any suggestions just leave them and I'll try to include them in the list of fics.)


End file.
